Many consumers desire to order items or goods remotely, e.g., on-line, through the Internet, or using a specially designed application or app on a personal computer or mobile device, such as a tablet or cell phone. At least some known website hosting systems include search engines that allow consumers to enter search criteria and generate search results based on the consumer's search criteria. Known search engines may generate and display product lists to consumers via a website including products that are selected based on the search criteria.
At least some known websites receive a significant number of monthly visitors with page loads up to 10,000 requests per second. In addition, at least some e-commerce websites add more than one million new items each month, which requires the development of new webpages and website capabilities to support user access to the additional items.
Developing new webpages and functionality to support the additional products and to utilize emerging user technologies presents significant challenges to organizations responsible for developing new websites and website functionality. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved computer server system that supports the development of software applications that are consistent, reliable, and follow the most scalable development practices, as well as support consistent webpage builds and deployments across projects.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.